A Dog Demon
by Insanityxgirl
Summary: New girl joining Sesshoumaru.


"la la la la"

"crunch"

"huh"

A demon jumped from the bushes a dog demon. I took my tedziega a special one with fire. The demon stopped in front of me behind him was little girl and a small demon. "Who are you? I don't want to fight to prove it look I'm putting th sword away now if you don't mind I'm kind of trying to bathe here!"

I put my sword on a rock and he just stared at me. I suppose it may be strange to be bathing in a creek in the middle of the night, but I was covered in mud and dirt the dog demon was in a human form I looked at the little girl then the small pathetic demon began to yell"How dare you talk to lord Sesshoumaru like that ma'm you pull a sword then begin to yell at him with such disrespect."

"Listen I know that was rood, but I'm naked if you haven't noticed and I didn't apreciate being suprised by a whimpy little demon and Sesshouma what ever his name is!"

I grabbed a towle rapped it around myself and went to put my clothes back on"saty here if your going to talk to me I want to have clothes on."

I picked up my clothes walked behind the rocks and slipped on my clothes. Which was a green kamono with small roses on it.I walked back to the shore and the dog demon was gone."Where'd he go?" I asked the small demon.

"To go look for you."

Then the dog demon jumped in front of me all of the sudden the little girl pointed to the sky and said"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

There was a red snake like demon"I'll get this." I said

I pulled out my sword once again"Flesh burner!"

The demon burst into small pieces. I looked at Sesshoumaru and what looked like a smile appeared on his face it was small, but worth finaly said somthing"That was unnessiary."

"Well it happened."

"What is your name?"

"Mariko. I have to leave pleasure meating you."

I begin to walk into the forest. When I was three yards in I turned around to find The girl and small demon on a two headed horse demon."If you guys are going to follow me can I at least know your names."

"I'm Jaken and this is Rin."

" Well wheres Lord what his face?"

"Behind you."

I turned around and there he was. He had a bug on his face."mgh mgh bahh!"

"Why are you laughing at him?" rin asked

I reached up and fliked the bug of his face and I smiled at him."Your had bug on your face."

He looked at me with the usual boring hrad angry look on his face."Well why are you guys folowing me?"

"Well ma'am we want to know if you like to help us somtimes Lord Sesshoumaru leaves I can't protect Rin."

"So you want me to be a body gaurd"

"Well umm not exac-"I'll do it."

" You will?!"

"Yes I don't have a reason not to."

"So what am I going to do?"

"Well you see Lord Sesshoumaru isn't always around and I have trouble protecting Rin while he is gone. Thats whear you come in. You'll be protecting us both, but you'll be more of caretaker than a body gaurd."

"Alright. So what do we do now? Lord Sesshoumaru."

"We walk."

"Walk whear?"

"Anywhear."

"Well if thats the case then we can go visit my home I have to get somthing any ways. Come on follow me. By the way can you guys fly."

"Lord Sesshoumaru can and Aoon can to."

"Okay got lets go."

Wings appeared out of my back large feathery golden wings. All of us started to go up then we were flying."You see the temple in front of us?"

"Yes miss Mariko I do."

"Lord Sesshoumaru this is whear I live."

We landed in front of the temple."Alright go on in."

Rin ran in the temple as fast as she could, and Jaken ran after her. Sesshouimaru walked in with me in the same stunned silence. Then he finaly said somthing"You have a nice home."

"Thanks. By the way there are to many rooms here so take which ever one you want Lord Sesshoumaru."

Instead of replying Sesshoumaru just became silent again. Then Rin and Jaken came running out from the end of the room."Mariko you have a demon here!"

Then came a blue demon it was freezing everything."How did that get in here? oh well I'll get it."

I grabbed a vase that was on table near by I hit the demon with it and it vanished. Then a a half demon and a human walked out from the darkness.


End file.
